


Late Night Talks

by archy412



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archy412/pseuds/archy412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus can't sleep and decides to go for a walk but isn't expecting the company, or the conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a start to something I might continue doing in my spare time because I promised a friend I'd write them some Tidus and Lulu fanfiction. Will I write more? Well I'd like to. I have a few ideas but we'll see. Hope you enjoy!

I awoke with a sweaty and startled jerk upwards in my bed with a scream of terror. My head twisted from left to right a few times and my panicked breathing wasn't helping my inability to notice I was no longer asleep. It took a pillow to the face to do that 

“Heey! Keep it down ya? Some of us are trying to get some shut eye here,” Wakka had said from the bed beside me without looking in my direction.

“Ah- Yeah, sorry Wakka. Bad dream,” was my response while I tossed him back his pillow and adjusted mine.

Wakka yawned beside me, “yeah..Well a dream is nothing to worry about. What you need to worry about is what those blasted Al-Bhed might do to you while you're sleeping.”

“You still hate them even though Cid is letting you stay and travel for free? I can see you hating some, but maybe you should ease up on the ones here.”

“Mhmm..” another yawn, “maybe another day. But for now I'm going back to bed. Get some rest ya. We got another big day tomorrow.”

I was about to respond but when I heard his snoring I decided it was probably better for me to let him sleep. Wish I could say the same about me but my pj shorts were clinging to my legs thanks to my sweat and I doubted the bed would be comfortable until I cooled down a bit. Slowly and quietly I climbed out of bed and tossed on a white muscle shirt to cover my exposed midriff.

Neglecting socks I headed towards the door and saw Kimarhi sitting down, slighlty leaning forward, eyes closed, and his muscular chest rising and dropping with rhythmic timing. Huh..so he does sleep from time to time. I thought to myself as I breezed past as quietly as my bare feet could on the metal flooring, though I swear I saw the crook of his mouth curl up just a tiny bit as I did. 

I'd pass the occasional Al-Bhed night worker on my travels though the conversations were usually limited to 'Re' meaning 'Hi' in their language, I made a mental note to remember to study more premiers. When I arrived at the viewing deck I found the open space and lack of anyone else to be oddly comforting. I don't know if it was the full, white moon I could see out the side reflecting it's lunar light off the tops of the clouds or if it was the night air that streamed in from the panels by the door. But I knew I was definitely cooling down..maybe a little to much.

Before long I found myself shivering and rubbing my hands and arms to keep somewhat warm but after a while I turned back towards the door and almost ran into Lulu. “AHH!” I almost fell onto my ass from being startled but I caught myself before I did and clutched my chest, breathing a little heavy. “Oh jeez..it's just you..Lulu.” I couldn't believe I was actually catching my breath from a little startle; I was hoping it was the thin air that took my breath away. 

“Evening. I'm surprised to see you awake at this hour. Normally you're busy snoring in bed,” she said walking past me and looking out the window in her normal back overcoat that exposes the uncountable number of belts around her legs. 

I collected myself up off the floor and faced her, noticing her black hair flowing halfway down her back instead of up in a bun. “And your hair is down. Aren't we allowed some change?” I was kidding of course and I guess she picked up on that since her response came in the form of a small giggle.

“Oh I wasn't trying to say we couldn't. Though I presume you couldn't sleep right?”

Damn she was good, “yeah..bad dream is all. Thought I'd get some air, see if that helped at all.” I explained before placing my hands on the sill and leaning towards the window a bit, watching the ever changing clouds swirl parallel to us. 

“Another one about the apparent wedding between Yuna and Seymour I presume. Wakka tells me you talk about it in your sleep a lot lately.” She explained with a small smirk and turning her head to me.

I truly didn't notice how different she looked with her hair down, she seemed less adult like and the soft glow that seemed to radiate from the moon didn't help. “Uhh..remind me to give Wakka a good one in the morning alright?” I had to pry my eyes back to the window and hope she couldn't see the little blush that had crept up in my cheeks.

I heard her sigh beside me, “did Wakka ever explain to you why I was against you coming with us after Luca? I was quite hesitant about you becoming a guardian and staying with us.” 

“Well..I knew you were against me coming with you after Besaid because I looked like Wakka's brother..Chuppa was it?”

Another sigh, though this one was much less joyful, “Chappu. But yes, because you reminded me too much of him is part of the reason. I was worried that it would make things complicated for me and Wakka.” Her expression had become much more serious at this point but she didn't seem ready to stop.

“I don't think I fully understand..how would it make it complicated? You two are practically family. Like brother and sister with Yuna.” I said before I spun myself around so I was leaning against the window.

“To an extent you are right. Yuna looks up to us as family but Wakka and I don't consider each other to be like brother, sister. Before I met Chappu me and Wakka were talking about considering a relationship with the other. But after Chappu came back from training with the Crusaders that changed.” At this point she was half staring out the window, not really watching the clouds but just looking.

“Changed how..?” I asked, my curiosity brimming around inside.

She shook her head, “another time. But another reason I would have preferred you stay out of the pilgrimage was because I was, and still am, worried that you will be a distraction to Yuna.”

“I don't think I understand,” I was quickly filled with a mix of emotion, mostly confusion and a a little anger. “How would I be a distraction to Yuna? I only want to help.”

“I'm not oblivious Tidus. Whether my outward appearance and attitude may say I'm very keen on picking up feelings between others. I know she has quite the attraction to you.”

“And this is a bad thing how?”

“It's hasn't been a bad thing as of yet. You have proven yourself quite the capable guardian for her. However,” she trailed off and took a small breath, closing her eyes as she did. “You're quite impulsive and rash. Being honest it has almost gotten us killed and I highly doubt we're still on firm standings with Yu-Yevon. As her guardian and her sister I'm only worrying about her because I don't want to see things get any more difficult for her on this journey.”

I didn't know how to feel about the situation: I had saved her from Seymour, from Al-Behd, and protected her from many feinds on the travels here. On the other hand I knew she was right. Knowing I wasn't going to win any argument with her I sat down and slumped my back against the short wall under the window.

“I'm not saying you shouldn't come with us and finish the pilgrimage. Yuna would never let me live with it if I did. She wants you to stay so I won't try to convince you to leave.” She explained, watching out the window again.

“Well you're doing a good job at it so far,” I said before pulling my knees up and resting my forehead on them.

I would have stayed like that for hours but I felt Lulu's hand find it's way to the back of my head and gently sit there. “Understand where I'm coming from. You need to stay for her. But you also need to think about things before you do them, for you, for us, and most importantly, for her.”

When I looked up I saw her looking down at me with a soothing smile on her face, no wonder she's like an older sister to Yuna. I thought to myself as I felt a smile of my own creep up my face. “Yeah. I'll work on it.”

“Good. Now you should go and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be quite the big day as Wakka would say.”

“You have no idea,” I said as a bigger smile found it's way on my face before I hoisted myself up off the ground and stretched. “Guess I'm off to try and get back to sleep with Wakka snoring five feet away from me.”

“Do your best, we need to be at full strength tomorrow.”

“I will,” I said before starting to walk towards the door I came from before, “night Lulu. You get some sleep eventually too ya know.” 

“Tidus?”

“Yeah?” I asked turning around to see her facing my direction. Glad I did too, it was nice to see her black hair simmer from the moonlight again. Even if her head was pointed slightly at the ground and not directly looking at me.

“Thanks for coming with us,” she said before quickly turning back to the window.

“No problem. You couldn't have stopped me if you tried.” And with that I spun around again and headed back the way I came. 

'That was weird', I thought to myself, even for Lulu.


End file.
